In general, it is known to employ a crime prevention system in an art museum or any other exhibition hall to ensure theft prevention and safety management of a picture or any other article of value when it is exhibited therein. Such a conventional crime prevention system is typically constructed in combination with generation of an alarm and/or watching by a guard. For the purpose of night maintenance and management of security, it is widely employed to secure locking-up management of a building. Also, an alarm network for detecting opening of a door or a window or a control system by a radio wave is widely employed as well.
Unfortunately, the conventional control systems described above each are insufficient to prevent theft of an exhibit. Also, the control system utilizing transmission of a radio wave not only causes the control to be troublesome due to regulation on outputting of a radio wave but frequently causes malfunction due to radio hindrance or radio interference, resulting in bringing about troubles due to wrong information and adversely affecting post-management. Also, it causes facilities for the control to be expensive, to thereby be unsuitable for simple exhibition or display. Further, it is insufficient to prevent an exhibit such as a picture or the like from being stolen during exhibition or display. In addition, watching by a guard fails to provide a satisfactory antitheft effect. Thus, the prior art renders maintenance and management of security highly troublesome and fails to provide satisfactory security or safety.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art and an object of the present invention is to provide a crime prevention display device, an exhibit crime prevention alarm control method and an apparatus therefor which are capable of preventing an individual article or exhibit from being stolen and ensuring satisfactory maintenance and management of security free of any wrong information while exhibiting an economical advantage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display device which is capable of permitting suspension, stretching and tightening of an exhibit suspension wire to be readily and rapidly accomplished, positively detecting holding and removal of an article with respect to the device, and safely and positively accomplishing suspension of the article.